No time left
by KatieIsabella
Summary: 8 years after Renesmee is born. She is now a beautiful 17 year old, one year away from when Jacob can tell her about the whole truth of the imprinting. But what happens when she slips up and the Voluri request a visit from her? Will Jacob let her go? Will he go with her? Will he break his promise to Edward and tell her that he is in love with her? Read and find out about everything


**Chapter 1**

**(Renesmee's POV )**

Every day after school I would get a lift with my closest friend Laura to the end of my driveway and walk up to the main house. This was the cut-off point of my day. Before this, it was normal, tedious and I guess you could say it was boring on some occasions. I did what every other teenager in America did. I got up 30 minutes after I was supposed to, went to school, spent time learning stuff that I didn't care about and mucked about with my friends and had a laugh. But as soon as Laura's car turned round the corner and I was left alone at the bottom of my driveway, everything changed.

Instead of walking up and getting there in 5 minutes, I would run and get there in 10 seconds. Instead of wasting time doing homework for 2 hours, I did it in 10 minutes, as I remembered every single little thing the teachers told me every day. Instead of sitting on the computer and melting my brain away looking at 'Facebook', I would wrestle with my Uncles, talk about boys with my Aunts, and do stupid stuff with my Dad, like see who could get to the Oregon border the fastest. Mom and I would spend hours in the kitchen, learning to cook new and exciting dishes for when my friends came round. Grandma Esme loved to do this with us.

But the best thing that I liked to do was to go down to La Push. Jake was always either down there on the beach, eating all of Emily's food at her house, doing Wolf stuff, or was up at the house with me. Jake was my best friend bar Laura. It was great to have her and everything but she would never compare to Jake and his stupid face. That's what I usually called him. I told him once when I was around 2 years old (but I was probably at the physical and mental age of about 9) to get his stupid face out of here because he wouldn't take me on his motorcycle that day as the roads were too icy. He just fell over laughing and naturally I did too. His laugh was contagious to me. Stupid face was his name from then on in. Auntie Rosalie liked it a lot.

Unfortunately his 'wolf stuff' takes up more time than I would want. He and Sammy had come to an agreement to work together on the whole 'I'm-the-best-alpha-man-leader- thing'. They did all the important stuff together now, which made the council happy, and it made Jake happy because he didn't have sole responsibility. They would plan patrols and council meetings and all that crap. And it seemed to do the job, which is all that matters to me. As long as they don't fight about stuff, I don't care what they do.

Other than that responsibility, he spends most of his time with me when I'm not at school. He says that I'm his other responsibility, just to tease me. I always had the best time with him though. It didn't feel like he was my babysitter or anything. We had the same sense of humour, really sarcastic and goofy. We would play fight and sit on my bed and talk about stuff that I knew he didn't give a damn about, like what makeup I was wearing, and all the boys that had asked me out recently. I talked about that stuff because I knew he got bored. It was funny to watch his face, paralysed with no emotion and utter boredom and to hear him say "uhuh" to everything. He knew I did it on purpose, but he still sat through it. I don't know why. When I ask him how and why he tolerates me, he just says that I'm too important to him to at least not sit and pretend to listen.

Mom and Dad told me a while ago about Jake's 'special bond' to me. They said that something inside him awakened when I was born and that he literally could not bear to live a life without me, and that that's why we are such good friends. He's like my brother, always looking out for me, protecting me, comforting me, and telling me to shut up when I need to be told. He also tells me if I need to change my clothes when I go out at night. It pisses me off to no end, but he gets this look of intense anger and sadness all rolled into one when I refuse him. One time I did, and walked out. He turned up to the house party I was at and stayed there the whole time. He just had to look at a guy and he would slowly backtrack away from me. So I never did that again…

I thought about Jake as I jogged up the driveway. I wonder if he's back from Emily's. Since it was Friday, all the guys go over there in the afternoon, basically just to eat a crap load of food and watch sports.

As I walked into the house, I threw my back pack on the floor and was met by a pair of glaring eyes standing right in front of me.

"Hey shortyyy", I teased as I walked past Alice to get an apple from the fridge.

"You know that Esme doesn't like it when you wear those hideous things inside the house! You clump dirt around all over the floor, and you know that I can't bear to see them on you!" she wailed.

She looked down at my black Doc Martens with a look that might suggest I was wearing dead piglets for shoes. I ignored her and continued to the kitchen where I found a big bowl of apples. I took one and bit into it, and then deliberately started talking. Alice hated it when I chewed with my mouth open.

"They're not even dirty. You're just sulking cause you're not allowed to dress me in pretty pink lace anymore. You've gotta get over the fact that your real life dress up doll has a completely different style to you."

It was true; we were literally on opposite ends of the spectrum. Back when Alice picked out all my clothes, I was constantly wearing frilly dresses with little cardigans and poofy coats. But now that I am 17 in appearance years (that's what Carlisle called it), I was given permission by Mom to choose my own clothes. Today I was wearing skinny black jeggings, a slightly oversized white top with a super hero on it, and of course, my Docs. She was less than impressed.

"No no no no", she whined. "I know that deep, _deep _down inside that lean athletic body, there's a _real _girl desperate to come over and look at these nice dresses I found on the internet." She said this while catching my apple-less hand and dragging me over to the desk top.

"Now look at this little number here. Wouldn't that be perfect for your prom next year?"

"Alice", I said slowly, not wanting to insult her too much. "In my eyes, you are literally showing me a Little Bo Peep Halloween costume."

She just sighed. She grabbed my face between my hands and squeezed so that I looked like a drunken fish.

"If only Bella had had some sort of fashion sense, then it might've been passed onto you". She actually looked pretty depressed about the whole thing. I gave her a smile, exposing my teeth through my mushed up mouth and chubby cheeks. She couldn't help herself, she giggled and let go of my face, skipping off to the front door.

"Ness I'm heading down to Seattle to get a dress for you, and you are going to like it, kay?" she called back. It would sound sweet and innocent to any other normal person listening in but I knew that when it came to fashion, Alice was never nice to anyone unless they agreed with her.

"Okay well hurry back cause I'm super-duper excited about the whole thing", I said sarcastically. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me, and the next second she was gone.

I was left alone in the house as all the rest were out either hunting or at work. I darted to the front door, grabbed my back pack and left to go to the cottage. That's just what everyone called it. This main house was where everyone would congregate for meetings and general hang outs. The cottage was where I went to do homework and sleep, and that was about it. I had the best bedroom and I would spend most of my time in the cottage, in there. The walls were lilac and I had vintage white furniture and a massive Queen sized bed, cause I liked to sleep in the starfish position.

When I got there, I went straight to my room to sort out my hair and face. I had to leave for La Push in a few minutes. Usually if Jake wasn't at the cottage by 4, then he was caught up doing something important. I sat down in front of my mirror and scraped my dark brown, wavy curls back into a high pony. My hair was such a drag, it was down to my butt when it was straight, and not much shorter when Alice just let me leave it be in its waves. I winced as I caught my forward helix piercing on a strand of hair. That was another thing that Alice despised. I had 4 cartilage piercings as well as my lobes, and even though I thought they were pretty bad-ass, Alice moans and groans every time I wear my hair up.

My makeup was pretty perfect from this morning, so I grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen and started towards La Push.

I arrived at Emily's front door 5 minutes later, and walked in. I was no longer a guest or a visitor at this place, I was here so often. So Emily just makes all the girls that come over just walk in.

"Hi yah Nessie!" Emily said excitedly as I walked over.

"Heyyyah!" I said back in exactly the same tone. She threw a bread roll at my head, knowing that I was mocking her. I ducked my head and caught it with ease in my hand.

"So cheeky" she said in a jokey tone. She looked up and smirked.

"Wonder where you picked that up from" she mused.

Everybody knew where it came from. Most of my personality had been moulded due to Jake's involvement in my life. Cheeky remarks and sarcasm are Jake's trade marks, and apparently they're mine too. I skipped over to the sofa to watch some T.V, high-fiving all my wolf buds cause we're all dorks.

"Hey its my bestie Nessie!" cooed Quill as I sat down beside him.

"Ooh awkward that I'm you're bestie when you're not mine."

He clutched his chest area where his heart is and pretended to die of heart break. He thought he was so funny. Paul snickered and Jared just looked at him like he was the biggest eejit ever.

We continued to muck about and tell each other stories about our day. Suddenly the door slammed open and a very angry and distressed looking Jake came barging in, his eyes darting round the room urgently looking for something. They rested on me and he immediately calmed down and sighed in relief.

"_There _you are!"

"What's up butter cup?" I shouted to him across the room.

Another bread roll was pelted at me, and I didn't manage to dodge this one.

"I've been looking _everywhere _for you! My head hurts from all the worrying I did."

"Woah dude calm down, I've only been here for like 10 minutes."

"Yeah well come outside with me? We need to talk."

"ooooooooooh" said all three boys in unison, like I'd just been hurt in a game of football of something.

I grimaced at them all, and reluctantly got up and followed Jake outside. These things never went well.

**Author's note.**

**Hey if you liked this first chapter at all, would you mind taking 10 seconds and writing even a one word review? Any adjective would be appreciated! Thank you **


End file.
